


Castiel's Journal

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Diary/Journal, M/M, Trueform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 12:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel keeps a journal of his early experiences with human emotion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel's Journal

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the ambiguous time lurch of season 4/5.


End file.
